Takeru Kusanagi
|-|Base= |-|God Hunter Form= Summary Takeru Kusanagi is a descendant of the Kusanagi family, a once-famous military family well-known for their prowess with the sword. However, in modern times guns have displaced swords. Saddled with the debts of his late parents, Takeru seeks to become an Inquisitor by attending the AntiMagic Academy, though he’s completely useless at anything other than swordsmanship, not to mention easily riled up by anyone badmouthing swordsmanship in front of him. Nevertheless, Takeru ends up becoming the captain of the 35th Test Platoon, a group of oddballs nicknamed the Small Fry Platoon due to their lack of achievements. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B | At least 9-A | 8-C, higher with Kusanagi Blade | At least 8-C, higher with Kusanagi Blade, High 7-C with Ama-no-Habakiri Name: Takeru Kusanagi Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Trainee Inquisitor, Kusanagi Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Master Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his own speed/reactions), Enhanced Senses (Can focus his brain power on one sense alone to boost it, can see invisible magic with Lapis' support), killing intent projection, animal-like intuition, demonic soul, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can quickly heal broken bones and damaged organs, can reattach a bisected body and heal lost limbs if given enough time), limited Telepathy, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Post Volume 5, Lapis can protect his soul after their partial fusion), Immunity to pain (Post Volume 10, has completely lost his ability to feel pain) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Anti-Magic, Magic Reflection, Magic Absorption, Forcefield Creation | Same | Fire Manipulation, Magic, life force and soul absorption, Anti-Magic Flame Aura, Flight Attack Potency: Street level (Can slice a person in half, able to slightly lift and knock down Arthur Pendragon), possibly Wall level (Managed to slice off a Dragoon’s arm, broke through a magic wall with his bare hands) | At least Small Building level (Can deflect Arthur Pendragon’s Excalibur shots, easily slices through an adamantium wall that wouldn’t budge even if shot by a tank, his blows have more power than an artillery strike, made a large crater and nearly sliced through a 10m orichalcum wall with his Yamata no Orochi technique) | Building level (Can easily slice through Blue Crystal and kill several Einherjar, can fight Hybrid Witch Hunter Form Hayato Kurogane and base Orochi Kusanagi), at least Building level with Kusanagi Sword (Easily sliced off and destroyed Hayato Kurogane’s arm when he fully concentrated in defense and destroyed the terrain behind him for tens of meters) | At least Building level (Vastly stronger than Witch Hunter Form, his power terrifies Mari Nikaido), higher with Kusanagi Blade, Large Town level with Ama-no-Habakiri (Stronger than Orochi’s version of the technique) Speed: Peak Human, Supersonic reactions/combat speed with Soumatou (Can see bullets moving in slow motion) | Supersonic (Moves faster than human perception and bullets, easily cut down a storm of assault rifle bullets, can slash at supersonic speeds), higher reactions/combat speed with Soumatou (Easily deflects railgun shots, when used to the fullest Takeru far exceeds the speed of sound and moves as fast as Arthur’s Knights of the Round), up to Massively Hypersonic with Demon’s Heart (Calc, stated to leave sound "far behind", can see natural lightning moving slowly through the air, while active one hour of sleep feels like years), higher attack speed with Kusanagi Blade (Sees light moving slowly through the air, said to move at speeds close to light) | At least Supersonic (Vastly stronger than before), higher reactions/combat speed with Soumatou, up to Massively Hypersonic with Demon’s Heart, possibly Speed of Light attack speed with Ama-no-Habakara (Takeru is said to “become light itself”, stated to be a slash of light speed, perceives Orochi Kusanagi moving at speeds nearing light as fully stopped) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Small Building Class | Building Class, higher with Kusanagi Blade | At least Building Class, higher with Kusanagi Blade, Large Town Class with Kusanagi Blade Durability: Street level | Small Building level (Trades blows with Arthur Pendragon and other comparable fighters) | Building level (Can fight Hybrid Witch Hunter Form Hayato and base Orochi Kusanagi) | At least Building level Stamina: High, though using Soumatou quickly breaks down his body if not in Witch Hunter form. Can continue moving and fighting while sustaining heavy injuries, like having a pierced lung and a slashed back. In his final fight with Haunted, the two continued fighting for a long time after receiving multiple injuries, including the loss of an arm, and exchanged several thousand slashes Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Lapis, adamantium sword, anti-magic knife Intelligence: Average, extremely skilled swordsman that could be considered the best swordsman in the world after his teacher Orochi Kusanagi. However, Takeru is unskilled at everything else like studies or performing investigation. He is particularly unskilled with guns Weaknesses: Soumatou forces his body too much so it can only be used in short bursts if not in Witch Hunter Form. Overuse of Soumatou and Demon’s Heart causes him brain damage. Can only God Hunter Form it for 10 seconds before he continues to fuse with Lapis Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kusanagi Double-Edged Style: The Double-Edged Style is a style developed by the Kusanagi family to fight the monsters that roamed the earth one thousand years ago. Kusanagi learned the Double-Edged style from its only modern master on his quest to prove the worth of swordsmanship, even in a gun-dominated world. The style's basics include the redirection of the power behind enemy blows to allow the user to parry attacks from superhumanly strong non-humans without being crushed or blown away, and training so that they can move their upper body and lower body independently in order for the upper body to remain undisturbed and flexible no matter how the user moves their legs. The style includes training with all kinds of swords, both eastern and western. *'Soumatou' (掃魔刀 (そうまとう) lit. Magic-Sweeping Sword): A technique in which the user temporarily releases their brain limiters, accelerating its processing ability and thus boosting their reactions to the point they can see the world in slow motion, allowing them to track and deflect bullets at short ranges. However, this technique only boosts the brain. The body cannot keep up with a "serious" brain and suffers a ridiculous burden. Soumatou can only be sustained for short moments before the damage makes the user unable to move. Moving too forcefully while using will break the user’s bones, and even a short burst will tear the user’s muscle fibers. Takeru eventually learns to only activate it at the starting point of his moves to gain instantaneous power, reducing the impact on his body. **'Sense Focus:' By discarding one of his five senses and focusing his brainpower in another one, Takeru can boost specific senses, like discarding hearing to improve sight or discarding touch to increase hearing. **'Demon’s Heart:' A higher level of Soumatou in which the user discards useless thoughts and body functions to focus their entire mind and body into a single desire/instinct (such as "Be Faster", "Protect Allies" or "Cut Enemy"), raising their brain processing speed even beyond what regular Soumatou can do. When used, the world seems to stop completely, with lightning moving slowly and gracefully through the air. At full power, everything other than light stops and the user can perceive the movement of the grains of light in slow motion. Takeru can use this technique to an even further degree than Orochi to the point that Orochi moving at sub-light speeds appears to be frozen to Takeru, who becomes able to move at the speed of light for an instant. However, Takeru only achieves this by discarding physical senses like sight, hearing, smell, and touch, and suffers brain damage after the technique is used. For example, he completely lost his sense of pain after using it to beat Orochi, and later use of it started to cause him memory loss. *'Single Wheel:' An omnidirectional sword-drawing technique where the user twists their upper body and matches the release of the blade from the sheath with the rotation of their upper body for a wide range slash. After the sword has covered the 180º in front, the user uses their hips and lower body to complete the slash behind them without losing momentum. A useful technique if one is outnumbered, though very taxing on the waist and lower body. *'Mantis Slope:' A technique performed by rotating forward after jumping from a high place, allowing the user to achieve the destructive power of an average cannon by using the weight of the sword and one’s body and the centrifugal force of the free-fall rotation. It is a risky technique to use. **'Mantis Slope Type-Two:' An improvised technique that combines the Mantis Slope and Heavenly Evil Spirit techniques, performed in the Demon's Heart state. Using his body weight, free fall's speed and the rotation Takeru adds speed and power to the sword-drawing technique. *'Yamata no Orochi:' A legendary technique said to have been used by the founder of the Kusanagi style. This "impossible" technique can only be achieved by using Soumatou to a high degree, releasing eight slashes "simultaneously", tearing an enemy to pieces and creating a large crater. *'Unicorn’s Destructive Lance:' The user first systematically contracts all of the muscles on their body like a spring, while also twisting their bones to prepare instantaneous power and twisting their wrists like a screw. When the power build-up on the body is released the user shoots towards the enemy in a powerful rotating thrust attack. **'God Hunter Variant:' When using this technique in God Hunter Form, an azure magic circle appears beneath Takeru. The circle quickly turns a golden color mixed with the color of the night sky, forming the color of twilight. The light produced by the circle converges on Takeru’s sword, making it glow. When released, the sword’s thrust is accompanied by the blade lengthening endlessly and a wave of pale flames surging down the blade. *'Snake Belt Drop:' A kusarigama technique where Takeru uses the weapon’s chain to capture an enemy and then swings the enemy to slam them into the ground. *'Rain Dragon's Charge:' A limited-use technique designed to be used against dragons. After piercing the dragon’s neck the user runs down their back, gouging out and tearing apart the dragon’s body from a position the dragon’s limbs cannot reach. *'Heavenly Evil Spirit:' A strong sword-drawing technique. Takeru sheaths his sword, bends his knees and twists his body to one side, sinking his waist and reaching an irregular stance. Takeru accumulates force in that form, preparing the slash by gathering strength into his right hand; squeezing the handle, ready to draw his sword, with just the left thumb holding the sword's guard. The right hand accumulates force, while the left acts like a clasp to hold the sword in the sheath. The right hand and left thumb cause a rattling noise, accumulating repulsive force until the blade is released in a powerful slash. *'Baboon Menace:' An intimidation technique, designed to be used as a feint against magical organisms to try and find an opportunity to strike. Takeru raises his blade exaggeratedly high while releasing killing intent to scare the enemy, just before swinging the blade down in an exaggerated motion. *'One-Eyed Storm God:' Only used while in God Hunter form, Takeru starts rotating at fast speed, greatly adding centrifugal force to his blade and turning his flame aura into a tornado. After the momentum reaches its peak Takeru sinks his body low to the ground and strikes the enemy with both sword and flames. *'Monk with Iron Mallet:' While locking their sword with the enemy’s, the user retracts their free hand to swing their fist at ultra-high speeds and strike the sword’s edge, knocking the enemy away. The technique can also be used with a kick or a shoulder bash. *'Ghost Light Firefly:' A special combat technique that applies a sword dance into combat. The first strike is a sword-drawing move that is released from the opposite side that the stance suggests. This initial move is continued by reading and riding the flow of the battle, using the enemy strength against them, unleashing a flurry of continuous attacks by using the momentum of your own attacks and the parrying of enemy’s blows to never stop moving, kicking off nearby surfaces like walls and rotating one time after another to steadily increase your own speed. This technique is the prototype of True Light style's Shark Blade. The Double-Edged’s only dual wielding stance was developed for this technique. *'Inugami:' A desperation technique conceived for a battle where the user has lost the use of both arms, where the user wields their sword in their mouth. Rather than with head movement, the technique is about slashing by using flexibility and body weight, turning themselves into a single, large fang. *'Pipe Fox:' Takeru lowers his body, turning the blade around as it nearly touches the ground and bends his knees in a chi-no-kamae stance before using his legs as springs at full power, swinging his sword upwards at the same time he leaps to slash the enemy’s head from below. Pipe Fox is a primitive form of True Light style's Wolf Blade, designed to fool the enemy and make them think the user has weakened, tricking them into attacking by jumping from above. Similarly to Mantis Slope, it is a technique for a surprise attack, a technique to recover from a hopeless situation by aiming at enemy's vitals that can leave the user defenseless mid-air if it misses. *'Secret Art – Kusanagi Sword:' A Double-Edged Style’s secret technique, usable only through Demon’s Heart, created by Orochi. To prepare it, the user sheathes their sword. After this, the user accelerates their own brain with Demon’s Heart to the point everything in the world other than light stops and they can perceive individual grains of light moving, they draw their sword and instantly slash the enemy. This is the fastest technique of the Kusanagi Double-Edge Style besides Ama-no-Habakiri. If somehow perceived from the outside, the user appears to turn into a burst of light. *'Secret Art – Ama-no-Habakiri' (天羽々斬 (アマノハバキリ) lit. “Snake-Slayer of Takamagahara”): A Double-Edged Style’s secret technique, only usable in God Hunter form and through the use of Demon’s Heart. Takeru sheathes his sword and accelerates his brain/body to the maximum level, exceeding the speed of sound and approaching the speed of light. Though Orochi only reaches levels of speed nearing light, Takeru can go even further and momentarily reach the speed of light. Upon slashing the enemy Takeru creates a large explosion. While its full power is unclear given that Gungnir absorbed most of the energy of the explosion, it should be stronger than Orochi’s version, which is comparable to a nuclear weapon and caused a large 2km radius explosion. Kusanagi True-Light Style: A personal sword style of Takeru's family. The True-Light Style, the public style that the family hands to its members, is an anti-personnel style designed to be used on humans that was developed from the Double-Edged Style. It focuses more in speed and hit rate than on raw power. *'Wolf’s Blade:' A technique where Takeru lowers his body to the limit, and then draws his sword from below right under the enemy's chin, releasing an upwards blow similar to the bite of a wolf that aims for its prey's throat. *'Shark’s Blade:' After throwing an enemy into the air Takeru positions himself where their back will be and releases a strike towards it as they fall. *'Rhino’s Blade:' Takeru thrusts his sword multiple times upon an enemy that’s fallen to the ground. *'Hornet’s Blade:' Takeru releases a storm of sword thrusts, piercing the enemy hundreds of times like gatling gun. Battle Driving: A running technique handed down the Kusanagi family where the user bends forward to an incredible degree as they run, all the while slashing any enemy they pass by without slowing down, using the posture to put the user’s full weight behind the slashes. Intuition: Takeru possesses an almost animal-like intuition, being able to tell whether someone is harmless or not in their first meeting, whether someone is lying, etc. Mistilteinn: Official name "The Malleus Maleficarum Type-Twilight Mistilteinn", though she also uses the name Lapis Lazuli or just Lapis. Lapis is classified as a Relic Eater, a Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and the eradication of witches. While other Relic Eaters take the form of firearms, Mistilteinn takes the form of an azure long-sword with a trigger just below the guard. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Additionally, Lapis is a god-slaying Sacred Treasure, a special Magical Heritage that was originally used by the gods. Her magical attribute is "Twilight". She acts as a parasite, and will ultimately devour her contractor’s existence by fusing with them and turning them into god hunters. *'Intrinsic Performance:' Lapis' intrinsic performance allows her to cut through and/or repel magic. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like crushed bones in an instant, and even heal lost limbs if given enough time. Lapis was capable of healing Takeru after he was horizontally bisected, though her magic is the only thing keeping him alive; if their contract were to break he would die. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. *'Vision Support:' Lapis can enhance Takeru's vision so that he can see traces of magic that is invisible to the human eye. *'Magic Scan:' Lapis can release azure magic particles that scan the surrounding area for traces of magic or heat signatures. *'Magic Barrier:' Lapis can wrap Takeru’s body in a magical film-like barrier to protect him from attacks. However, since this is not her intrinsic magic, it’s very ineffective in terms of energy cost and can only be used after absorbing large amounts of magic power. Witch Hunter Form: An intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. In Lapis' case, Takeru is covered in azure armor. Chant: "Summis desiderantes affectibus—Malleus Maleficarum" (Translation: "Desiring with supreme ardor—Hammer of the Witches") *'Twilight Enchantment:' Lapis' intrinsic magic. Takeru gives a short chant while pulling the sword’s trigger. An azure magic circle appears beneath his feet, and his blade starts to shine an azure light. After this the blade will absorb and render powerless any magic spell that touches it, converting the magical power into the user’s power. However, due to a limiter Lapis cannot absorb raw magic power that hasn’t been turned into a spell. Chant: "Who killed Cock Robin? With my lance and sword I killed Cock Robin" **'Enchantment Reversal:' A special technique where Lapis doesn't process the magic that she absorbs. This not only allows her to absorb more powerful techniques, it also allows her to release the magic from the blade on its original form later. *'Armor Modification:' Lapis can modify the azure Witch Hunter armor during combat, For example, she can turn the armor into magic power, increasing Takeru's speed at the cost of defense, and when Takeru was wounded by a sword that nullifies healing she sealed the wounds using the armor. *'Transformation:' Lapis is able to turn between her humanoid and weapon forms. While in weapon form she can transform into any type of bladed weapons (mainly swords), from a longsword to a nodachi, a zweihander, a kodachi, two-handed sword, uchigatana, claymore, gladius, falchion, kunai, flamberge, seiryuutou, shotel, kukri, ring dagger, warabiteitou, kusarigama, etc… by the user pulling her trigger. If necessary, Lapis can turn into two blades or enlarge the size of the blades, making them up to 50m long. *'FM Booster:' Though true flight is not possible due to the lack of wings, Lapis can release magic power from the soles of the armor that acts as boosters and allow Takeru to glide after making a high jump. These boosters can also be used to increase Takeru’s speed on the ground by boosting him forwards or to make him spin by boosting him from one side. God Hunter Form: Takeru's armor grows distorted as a helmet appears around his face. His body and sword are enveloped in pale twilight-colored flames. In this form, Takeru's soul starts eroding and he starts fusing with Lapis. His hair turns azure-colored; his eyes are amber-colored. His skin becomes as hard as steel, with the boundary between armor and skin lost as it fuses into his body. Chant: "Starke Scheite schichtet mir dort am Rande des Rheins zuhauf. Hoch und hell lodre die Glut die den edlen Leib des hehrsten Gott verzehrt" (Translation: "Mighty logs I bid you now pile on high by the Rhine's shore. Bright and fierce kindle a fire; let the noblest god's corpse in its flames be consumed") *'Absorption:' Takeru's pale flames have the property of automatically devouring any magic power they touch, be it magic spells, raw magic power, alchemy, Magical Heritages and even gods themselves. The flames can also absorb the life force of others. They follow his will, so he can make it so that they don’t burn his allies. *'Flame Wings:' Takeru's flames can form two wings, allowing him to fly. *'Roar:' Takeru's pupils inside his helmet suddenly turn bright red. The armor near his mouth opens, revealing beast fangs before emitting a tremendous roar akin to a lament to instill momentary fear in the enemy and create an opening. *'Ragnarøkkr Enchant' (神殺しの付与 (ラグナロク・エンチヤント) lit.Godslaying Enchantment): Lapis' intrinsic magic on God Hunter Form. Takeru’s blade starts shining even brighter. A magical existence pierced by the sword will be obliterated, even if they are a god. It is implied this technique would be capable of killing Kiseki Kusanagi even if she didn't wish for her death at Takeru's hands. This can also be used to spread Takeru's flames over the surrounding area, devouring any nearby magic and rendering witches powerless to use magic. Additionally, with this technique Lapis can absorb and devour the soul of an enemy pierced by the blade. She is shown to be capable of devouring human and half-human half-god souls. Key: Base | Witch Hunter Form (Early Series) | Witch Hunter Form (Late Series) | God Hunter Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Speedsters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7